


Meltdowns and Migraines

by metaphoricheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Jack Kline, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chronic Illness, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack is a Child, M/M, Post-Hell Trials Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart
Summary: Sam promised to take Jack to a museum but he doesn't feel well the day they are supposed to go. Jack was extremely excited and is not happy about the change in plans.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Meltdowns and Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Jack may look old, but he really hasn't been alive for that long so he is a child still learning to regulate himself like a child. I also think he is autistic. I have some ideas about the effect of the trials on Sam, even years later. 
> 
> Probably will be a two shot.
> 
> It's been forever since I've written anything, let alone for Supernatural, so thank you for reading.

Jack sleepily opened his eyes and smiled, before snuggling down further into bed. He didn’t need a lot of sleep, but dang, was it nice. He understood why the humans loved it so much. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas even took him to Target to pick out things for his room. Cas eventually had to drag Dean away from Jack’s shopping because he kept making comments on the things he chose and how they didn’t match, or it was bad taste. He was trying to be helpful but Sam had shot him a death glare because he wanted Jack to pick what he liked. He was so easily influenced, especially by Dean, and this was Jack’s room. No one else’s. Jack’s brightly colored choices of wall decorations, lights, and the amount of faux fur bedding were a bit much if Sam was being honest, but Jack liked them which was all that mattered. After a while, they all got used to how brightly colored Jack’s room was that they didn’t even notice.

Jack rubbed his face on his furry pillow. It was one of his favorite feelings. Sam called it sensory stimulation, and that Jack sought it out a lot. Jack didn’t really get what he meant but Sam made sure he had lots of textures and colors to touch around the bunker. Jack snapped his eyes open in the middle of rubbing his face on the pillow. Sam! 

He shot out of bed grinning. Today was finally Saturday! Sam was going to take him to an interactive museum, one where it was allowed to touch everything. Jack had been talking about it every day this week, and looking at the pictures of the place online. But the best part, which he kept to himself so he didn’t hurt Cas and Dean’s feelings, was that it was just going to be him and Sam. He loved Cas and Dean but Sam was the person he was closest to, and spending time alone these days was rare.

He ran into down the halls to get to the kitchen, he was so excited. His bare feet slapping on the cold floor. 

Dean sighed from behind his paper. “Here he comes, get ready for a meltdown.” 

Cas nodded, “Just… stay calm this time, okay? He can’t regulate if everyone else around him isn’t regulating too.”

Dean ran his hand down his face. “Yeah, yeah I know. It’s just...hard. I’m sorry.”

Cas squeezed his hand in response, just as Jack ran in.

“Woah cowboy, slow it down there,” Dean lightly scolded. He got up and gave Jack’s already rumpled hair a quick rub. Jack beamed at him. Dean poured Jack a glass of orange juice and handed it to him.

“Right, sorry. It’s just that today is FINALLY Saturday and…” 

Dean gave Cas a meaningful look. “Okay,” he said to Dean before focusing on Jack. “Jack… Jack can you come here and sit down for a second?”

Jack stopped talking excitedly and walked slowly to sit next to Cas at the table. Why did Cas look so serious? Today was going to be fun!

“Jack, I need you to listen to me for a second, okay?” Cas said. “Try to let me finish talking before you start talking.”

Jack blushed. Yes, he needed to work on that. “Okay.”

“Jack… you and Sam are not going to the museum today. Sam is not feeling well,” Cas explained. Jack’s eyes welled up with tears. Cas grabbed his hands, “He will take you when he is feeling better. He is very upset too.”

The glass of orange juice shattered without anyone touching it. Jack’s eyes flashed. He pulled his hands away and backed away from Cas.

“He lied to me? Why? Why would he do this to me?” He shouted, voice breaking on tears.

Dean’s coffee mug exploded. Jack started grabbing things left on the table and throwing them: pens, spoons, keys, grocery lists. 

Dean moved forward. “Jack! No!” Dean grabbed Jack’s arms and pinned them to his sides. He dragged Jack away from the table. When they were out of reach of anything to throw, Dean changed his hold into a bear hug. Jack cried and tried to get away. “Jack,” Dean said calmly into Jack’s ear. “You gotta calm down buddy. I know you’re angry and disappointed. I know you were really looking forward to this, but you gotta calm down.” Dean ran his hand up and down Jack’s arm. 

Cas appeared with a fluffy pillow and Jack’s eyes immediately fixed on it. He moved to get it but Dean squeezed gently but firmly again. “If I let you go, are you going to be safe?”

Jack nodded. Dean let Jack go and snatched the pillow from Cas, and buried his face in it. He felt Cas lead him back to the table and guide him to sit down. He put the pillow on the table and pressed his face into it, breathing heavily. Cas rubbed his back.

“Sam did not lie to you Jack. He was going to and wants to take you. He got sick. That is not his fault. No one chooses to be sick. It just happens sometimes,” Cas gently explained when Jack had calmed down enough to listen. 

Sam was sick. Jack didn’t know much about being sick but he knew what he saw on TV. On TV sick people die. Fear flooded him. He lifted his head up. “Is Sam going to die?”

“What?” Dean said in shock from the other side of the table. Cas shook his head at him. One person talks at a time.

“No sweetheart. He will not die. Not everyone who gets sick dies. A lot of people get sick every day. They rest and get some medicine, and they feel better.”

Jack looked down and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at Cas through his eye lashes. “Are...are you sure?”

“Very Sure,” Cas said. 

Jack looked at Dean. “Cas is right.” Dean reassured Jack.

“What...what is wrong with him?” Jack asked, fingering the fur on the pillow.

“He has something called a migraine. It is a very bad headache. It makes everything hurt and he feels nauseous,” Dean explained.

Jack’s face crinkled. “What’s… nauseous?” He said the new word slowly.

“His stomach is upset. It feels like you have to throw up.” 

Jack didn’t fully understand this. He had never experienced it before but he had seen Dean throw up before from food poisoning. It was gross. Jack grimaced at the memory. “That’s not fun.”

“No, buddy, it’s not,” Dean agreed.

“How does he get better? We can make him better, right?” He looked eagerly at Dean and Cas. Maybe he could help.

“He takes some medicine. He goes in a dark and quiet room. He sleeps. There’s not much to do but wait for it to be over.”

Jack’s face fell. “Oh.” Cas squeezed Jack’s shoulder.

“He is sleeping right now. What would help, is if you could help me clean up in here,” Dean said.

Jack turned red. “Yes...I will help. I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!”

Dean got up, and gave Jack a quick shoulder pad. “I know buddy. Why don’t you pick up the stuff you threw and I’ll get the glass?” 

Jack sniffed and nodded. He quietly picked up everything he threw, and put it back on the table. Dean tipped the shattered glass and wet paper towels into the trash. 

Jack sat down at the table and put his head on the pillow again, with his head to the side. He didn’t feel so great now. He rubbed his eyes.

A granola bar was placed in front of his eyes. “Eat, it will help you feel better.”

Jack sat up and slowly ate the granola bar. Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. 

“I’m gonna go check on Sammy.”

Jack didn’t know what to call what he felt. He knew there was a word for it. He just couldn’t remember. It was like he had no energy even though he had gotten a solid 4 hours of sleep.

“You seem tired. Being upset can be tiring,” Cas said.

Oh. Tired. That was the word. Yeah. He felt tired. He nodded.

“Why don’t you go lie down for a little bit?” Cas suggested. Jack nodded and got up. He looked shyly at Cas. “Can...can you come?”

Cas smiled softly. “Yes, I will help you get situated.” 

Jack smiled back. HIs first smile in over an hour. To Cas it felt like an eternity. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders and guided him down the hall. 

As they approached Sam’s room he stopped and bit his lip. “What is it?” Cas asked.

“I want to see Sam.” 

Cas tilted his head. “Sam is sleeping.”

“I know, I just want to see...I will be quiet… please?” Jack’s eyes teared up again. 

Cas sighed. “He will be okay, Jack.”

“Please Cas?” Jack pleaded.

Cas nodded. “But you must be very quiet and not go in the room. Stay at the door.”

Jack nodded earnestly. “Yes.”

The door to Sam’s room was cracked. Cas reached out and opened it very slightly. Enough for Jack to see Sam. Jack looked. Sam’s chest was rising and falling. He was breathing. It was okay. Dean came to the door with a confused look. Cas just nodded, and led Jack to his own room.  
Jack climbed into to his bed and grabbed the old ipod on his nightstand. He put the headphones in, and found the Christmas music Sam had put on there for him. Christmas music was almost always happy. He settled down against his furry pillows and sighed. Cas pulled the covers over Jack gently. 

“Just rest,” Cas said quietly, smoothing Jack’s hair back. He turned to walk away but Jack tugged on his shirt. 

“Stay,” Jack said. Cas felt his heart warm. He slid off his shoes, and slipped into the empty space near Jack. Jack stared absently ahead listening to his music, while Cas rubbed his back. Jack’s eyes slowly drooped until he fell asleep.


End file.
